


Fluency

by prettyshiroic (kcgane)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Vignette, Warning: Cuteness overload, are yo u read y, basically everything just being really affectionate and fond and, gimme all that team intimacy and bonding, i feel so blessed because of keith, i squealed literally every second writing this, in this moment we are all team voltron, keith is a blessing and everything good in this world, probably counts as a drabble cos it's pretty short, this is the purest thing i have written in my life, we all love keith okay, we dont deserve him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcgane/pseuds/prettyshiroic
Summary: “Well I know what my favourite part about us winning is.” Hunk squeezes Lance’s leg absently, drawing those striking blue eyes back to him. “It’s that thing our guy Keith does sometimes. You know, the thing.”Eyes snapping up, Keith looks over at the mention of his name. Not just that: our guy. It’s said with the same natural fluency that weaves between the garrison trio. Lance sits up suddenly, smile widening into something all-consuming. Hard to ignore or look away from. The way emotions dance over Lance’s face, every shift of expression an expression in itself, welcoming Keith further into this moment.  “Hey, you’re right! Good one, buddy!”Keith is definitely missing something here.“What... what thing?” he asks curiously, body now fully angled towards the three of them.“If we were on earth, Keith, it would probably be illegal.” Pidge offers from the ground, gaze unwavering from the screen.“True.” Lance says.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i noticed when keith says "yeah haha!" in taking flight he also does this little fist bump and it's adorable. then i started thinking about keith doing stuff like that on other occasions so i just had to write something off the back of that.

“Hey guys,”  

Is the first thing Keith hears as he steps into the main room after a particularly good training session. Level six has left his muscles aching in that satisfying way - the product of hard work accompanied by resolve _burning_ beneath his skin. His eyes flit over to his teammates, and the burning wanes to softer dwindling flames. Because despite the size of room, the three of them are concentrated in one small corner of it, huddled so naturally together. Lance’s legs are swung over Hunk’s lap easily, one of Hunk’s hands bracing them. The hold looks gentle, but firm. _Supportive._ And sprawled across the floor right by Hunk’s feet, possibly _on_ them - Keith can’t really tell from this angle, is Pidge.

“What’s the best part about us winning for you?”

Keith blinks. Then blinks again at Lance’s question.

“Uh, _winning?”_ He ventures whilst taking a seat on the other side of the couch. Just out of their orbit, _just_ out of range. It’s always been that way, and maybe it’s for the best. But as Hunk offers a warm nod of his head, Lance’s radiant smile fixed on him, Pidge waving a hand absently to greet him, Keith feels the tug immediately. He feels the _gravity_ of their presence, feels a tightness in his chest -

-Folding his arms, Keith hopes that will keep his heart from bursting with the surge of _something_. Meeting Lance’s eyes, he continues his list.

“Defeating yet another part of the Galra Empire? Getting closer to-”

“-No, Keith. No.” Lance shakes his head. It’s not a dismissive gesture, more playful. Holding up a finger, Lance waggles it. “ _Besides_ all that _Defenders Of The Universe_ stuff.”

Frowning, Keith tilts his head. _What else is there?_ Before he can ask as much, Lance is continuing.

“Like take Blue, sometimes she purrs and I can feel the vibrations-”

“-Gross.”

“Gremlin.” Lance smoothly quips back at Pidge, seemingly unfazed by the interruption to his words. A small groan sounds from his other side, Hunk. By the laptop, Pidge is smirking whilst tapping away at the keys. And it’s in this moment that Keith suddenly feels like he’s intruding on something. _Nobody is saying a word_ , yet there’s a conversation happening. The three of them are still talking to each other. Keyboard taps, near face-palming, clicking of the tongue. Faster keyboard taps, _amusement?_ They’re so comfortable with each other, _fluently_ reacting to things that pass too quickly for Keith to process _._ It makes sense _. Of course it does._ They three of them have a bond, they’ve forged a friendship before giant space cats swooped in and took over their lives.

Nails digging into his arms, the frown builds into something bruising. Eyebrows drawn together tightly.

“Why are we even talking about this anyway?"

The words catch Hunk’s attention, everything embedded between the syllables Keith hadn’t counted on anyone hearing. From the corner of his eyes, Keith sees the yellow paladin sit up enough for Lance’s legs to shift forwards. But his hands keep Lance there. _Support._ Then the other’s eyes are on him, too. And Keith hates it, hates that the attention is simultaneously everything he _does and doesn’t want._

“Well I know what my favourite part is.” Hunk squeezes Lance’s leg absently, drawing those striking blue eyes back to him. “It’s that thing our guy Keith does sometimes. You know, _the thing._ ”

Eyes snapping up, Keith looks over at the mention of his name. Not just that: _our guy._ It’s said with the same _natural_ fluency that weaves between the garrison trio. Lance sits up suddenly, smile widening into something all-consuming. Hard to ignore or look away from. The way emotions dance over Lance’s face, every shift of expression an _expression_ in itself, welcoming Keith further into this moment.  

“Hey, you’re right! Good one, buddy!”

Keith is _definitely_ missing something here.

“What... _what thing_?” he asks curiously, body now fully angled towards the three of them.

“If we were on earth, Keith, it would probably be illegal.” Pidge offers from the ground, gaze unwavering from the screen.

“True.” Lance says.

 _None of this_ is answering Keith’s question. If anything the mention of _illegal_ raises mild concern and leaves him more and more bewildered. The ache in his muscles grows, and it’s not due to the physical exertion anymore. Paradoxically, whilst being at the _centre_ of this, he’s lingering on the outside of this conversation. Again.  

“Shiro, Shiro. You know what we’re talking about here right?” Hunk calls out as the black paladin walks into the room. The words usher Shiro closer, one leg bumping past Keith’s knee as he hovers by his side. There’s a soft smile on his face, flickering between Hunk and Keith. A few seconds pass, and it rests on the red paladin, melting away some of the tension between Keith’s shoulders.

“I’ll admit, Hunk. It’s one of my favourite parts too.”

“ _What. Thing.”_ Keith presses more intensely, raising an eyebrow at Shiro.

“Oh come on, Keith!” Lance is closer, hands thrown in the air. “The little _dance_ you do in your Lion at the end of a fight when you're super _super_ pumped up.”

 **_What._ ** Keith’s eyes widen, heat rushing to his face because _what the hell._ There’s no way this conversation is real.

“That - it’s _not -_ I don’t... _dance?!”_ Now _he’s_ throwing his hands up in the air, wondering if it’s possible for the couch to swallow him whole and spit him out into his room because how is this _happening._

“Actually you do, kind of. With your hands. Mostly your right one.” Pidge pushes the sliding glasses back up, throwing a glance Keith’s way. Teasing. _Definitely_ teasing, but it’s tentatively so. And above all, Keith isn’t prepared for how _fond_ it is.

 _“I don’t know what you guys are talking about_.”

Keith knows _exactly_ what they’re talking about. The outbursts of words and actions that slip out together in a mesh of heightened _electric_ elation after a particularly thrilling battle. And the _others_ all know too _oh god_ now it is all is piecing together. They’ve _seen_ him do it, too. Every time. Not just heard him, _seen him._ Keith isn’t sure whether he’s embarrassed, humiliated or a stinging unpleasant concoction of _both._ The uncertainty on his face must be poorly concealed because once again Hunk is there to prevent him from drifting out of the atmosphere into a place nothing can pull him back from.

“Keith. Woah, dude. We’re... not making fun of you.” Hunk affirms, and abruptly things shift. Keith finds himself held in the arms of unyielding, unparalleled concern. Lance leans back a fraction, realisation flashing in his eyes. Shiro takes that opening to lean over and clasp Keith’s shoulder tightly.

 _“Absolutely not_.” He says quickly, tone suddenly serious.

“It’s just…” Adjusting the thin glasses, Pidge abandons the laptop to focus on the group. The team work as a unit in this moment, _fluently,_ with every intention of including Keith.

“It’s _nice,_ okay? There. I said it. It’s nice.”

“... _Nice_?” Keith studies the group, settling on Hunk’s inviting gaze. Out of every possible explanation, he hadn’t been expecting that one.

“Yeah. We like seeing you all fired up and happy, man. Makes us feel the same.” With those words, Hunk walks over to place a hand over Shiro’s. The weight isn’t crushing, somehow everything feels _lighter._ Lance is next to join them, hand resting over the top.

 _“What is this_ ,” Pidge slaps a hand down on top of Lance’s, grinning as he flinches slightly at the force. “Scooby doo?”

“Only we’re all cheering _on_ Keith.” Lance wiggles his fingers for emphasis in the hand pile on Keith’s shoulder.

“Oh _Lance.”_ Hunk chides in exasperation. “Now you - now you’ve just made it weird.”

“No. It was already weird.” Shiro corrects, staring down at the pile of hands.

“Yeah.” Keith agrees, but he’s _smiling_ , laughter tickling his throat. “... _really_ weird.”

Tearing his hand from the pile, Lance leans back against Hunk’s shoulder. Everyone follows suit besides Shiro, who finally takes a seat. Keith shuffles over to give him some more space, now finding himself right in the middle of the _huddling_ he had been observing from the doorway minutes ago. Sinking into it, Keith bites down a smile that’s surely too big for his face.

“Maybe we could make a team _handshake_ .” He hears Lance over the chaotic thumping of his heart. “Keith, you’ve got some hidden _pizzazz_ going on behind that overgrown, greasy mullet of yours-”

“- _Hey._ ” Keith narrows his eyes. He takes the bait so _fluently_ , slipping effortlessly into the rhythm that is ultimately _Lance and Keith_ . The dynamic that is team voltron, and everything that has seared itself rather audaciously onto his heart out here in the vast expanse of space. Maybe it's not the same as what Pidge, Hunk and Lance may have as a trio. So what. It doesn't matter. This is _just as real_ , just as special. And judging by the way the huddling has pushed them all a little closer together, Pidge's back now resting against Shiro's legs, everyone is in unanimous agreement. Silent agreement, a hushed wordless conversation that Keith  _is_ a part of. 

“I’d choose your next words carefully, Lance.” Pidge suggests, though from the _gleaming_  mischievous eyes say the opposite. Shiro shakes his head, a soft laugh slipping out.

And out of all the constellations in the universe, the many collections planets and moons scattered across the starlines, Keith thinks that this one _right here_  has to be burning the brightest.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this longer and write some examples of keith doing the thing in here make it a "five times" thing, but i didn't have enough energy to really write more than this and im in pain TM. so i kept it to one short and sweet scene instead!!! maybe i'll do it at some point.
> 
> i have a list of things he would say and the list is making me smile immensely :')))) i hope this snapshot of the space squad made you smile!!


End file.
